


Pastelxpunk one shots

by LocalTrashCanTM



Category: Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Oneshot, Other, PastelxPunk, Punk, boyf riends - Freeform, dear evan hansen - Freeform, pastel, send requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalTrashCanTM/pseuds/LocalTrashCanTM
Summary: A one shot book of pastel x punk where you send a ship and I make it pastelxpunk





	1. Info

Hello! So this is my pastelxpunk one shot book. This will have many ships and if you want to see a certain ship or have an idea comment it! I'll do my best to write it! Anyway, have a good day and stay alive


	2. TreeBros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pastel Connor x Punk Evan

Evan woke up in a more than awful mood. He has woken up 30 minutes late and only had 10 minutes to get ready and head to school. Due to waking up late, he didn't have time to shower, do his hair, eat breakfast, or take his meds. However when he got to school, he also realized he didn't have his backpack. And of course, the night before he had had a mountain of homework all due today. Groaning at the fact he had left his back pack at home, he ran out of his car just to hear the late bell ring, meaning he was now officially late. He decided then that today he would skip, but that's when he saw his beautiful boyfriend Connor Murphy. When people found out Connor and Evan were dating, it was a shock to almost everyone. You see Connor is what some people call a pastel, a sweet little innocence cinnamon roll. And Evan is what people call a punk, a cold blooded bad ass. In reality though, Connor isn't as innocent as he seems and Evan isn't as bad ass as he seems. Connor actually is  incredibly rude and destructive. Connor will fight anyone who even thinks about hurting the people he loves. Evan, on the other hand, is a little softie. Since Evan had social anxiety, he didn't really like confrontation. In fact, he only dresses as a punk so no one would bother him. Anyway, Evan got out his phone and texted his boyfriend.  
Treebro: wanna skip?  
Flowerboi: sure. You at the school already?  
Treebro: yeah meet me in the parking lot.   
Flowerboi: ok be there in a sec, just gotta get Ms.Schuyler to let me go.   
Treebro: Angelica or Peggy?  
Flowerboi: pegs  
Treebro: oh then I'll see you soon.  
Flowerboi: k I love you 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TheJackieLaurens on Wattpad. Anyway, if you like this story please vote for it. Comment a ship you want to see! Have a good day and stay alive


	3. Treebros #2

It was another boring Saturday for Connor. He had homework to do, but he just really didn't want to. That's when he got a text. He pulled out his phone to see a text from his amazing boyfriend, Evan Hansen.  
PunkASS: wanna hang out? My moms not home.  
PastelDICK: Evan Hansen, are you trying to get in my pants??? You dirty boy.   
PunkASS: Please, if I was trying to get in your pants I'd already be at your house.   
PastelDICK: true.  
PunkASS: no but I wanted to actually hang out. Like maybe watch a movie or some shit.  
PastelDICK: sure. Should I bring anything besides my perfect self?  
PunkASS: Yeah, a better personality.   
PastelDICK: blocked and deleted.  
PunkASS:NOOOO I WAS JUST JOKING   
PastelDICK: dick  
PunkASS: love you   
PastelDICK: whatever.  
Connor laughed at their conversation while getting ready. He put on his pink and white striped long sleeves shirt, and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He also put on his light purple vest that had his rainbow heart pin on it. He then put on some cuffed white ripped skinny jeans before finally putting on his baby blue vans. He quickly fixed his hair before walking over to Evans house. When he arrived, he walked into the house straight to Evans room. "What's up fuckers!" Connor said as he slammed open the door. "Why do you have my phone?!" Evan said referencing the vine with Connor. "Fuck you that's why!"Connor said walking over to Evans bed, which Evan was laying on, and sitting down next to him. "Couples goals," Evan said wrapping an arm around Connor's shoulders. "Yeah," Connor said snuggling into Evan. Connor looked down at Evans hands and saw that they weren't painted which sparked a brilliant idea. "Hey Evan?" Connor asked. "Yeah?" "You got any nail polish?" Evan turned to look at his boyfriend. "Why?" "I want to paint your nails,"Connor stated. Evan laughed and got up to go get his bottle of black nail polish. One he retrieved it, he tossed it to Connor who wasn't paying attention, because he was staring at Evans ass, so it hit him in the head. "Ow! Watch it!" Connor said while Evan laughed. "Hey you would have caught it if you weren't staring at my ass," Evan said. Connor just grumbled. Evan then sat down in front of his boyfriend while Connor opened the nail polish. "Give me your hand," Connor said ready to apply the nail polish. Evan handed him his hand and Connor began to paint his nails. "How was your day?" Evan asked trying to make small talk with his boyfriend. "Boring. I was so bored that I was actually tempted to do homework. Homework Evan! On a Saturday!" Evan laughed at his boyfriends antics. "Who are you? The real Connor Murphy would never do homework." Evan joked. "You're right, I'm not the real Connor, I'm actually an Android sent my cyberlife," Connor smirked. "Nice Detroit: Becoming Human reference but you're not as hot as the Connor Android. Sorry to break it to you." Evan joked. "Oh yeah agreed. I mean honestly if Bryan Dechart or Connor the Android wanted were gay I would 100% fuck them, no offense," Connor said finishing the first two fingers. "None taken cause I would literally do the same thing," Connor and Evan laughed. After about 10 more minutes of funny banter, Connor had finally finished Evans nails. "Alright now we just gotta let em' dry." Evan nodded and got up to grabbed a hair dryer to sped up the process of drying his nails. "Isn't that your Mom's?" Connor asked. "Maybe," Evan answered. Evan plugged up the hair dyer and started to dry his nails when he got an idea. On the desk he was at, there was a small container of glitter that Connor gave him months ago. He grabbed the container and poured some in his hand. Connor, for once, wasn't paying attention to Evan due to the fact he was checking tumblr. Evan walked as close as he could to Connor before turning on the hair dryer and blowing the glitter all over Connor. Connor, being attacked my glitter started to scream not knowing what was happening. When Evan finished, he was laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe. Connor, on the other hand, was covered in glitter and mad. "Seriously? You're a dick," Connor said pouring. Evan, regaining his composure, said,"I'm sorry, but the glitter looks really nice in your hair." Hearing that, Connor got up and went to the mirror to look at his hair. What Evan said was right, it did look good. "I retract my earlier statement of you being a dick due to the fact that I look fabulous," Connor said sitting next to his boyfriend. Evan then began to cover Connors face in kisses, knowing that Connor loves it when he did that. When Connor giggled due to all the kisses Evan began to pepper more on his face. To Evan, Connors giggle was one of the most beautiful sounds on the planet. Connor got tired of the little pecks and grabbed Evans face and smashed their lips together. Connor could stay like this forever. When they pulled away, they were both smiling like idiots. "We've been dating for a year and I still never get tired of your kisses," Connor said. "Agreed." For the rest of the day, they sat and just did what boyfriends did. (*cough cough* fucked)


	4. Tree bros #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: not requested just had a great idea. Also TW: self harm and suicide.

Evans P.O.V   
It was currently 3 am and I had been awaken but yet another nightmare. This had to be the sixth one in 2 weeks. Normally I don't dream, but for some reason I keep having the same freaking nightmare. It starts with me running. There's nothing around me bit darkness. I don't know why I'm running, but I assume I'm scared of something because I always feel panicked while running in this dream. I look behind me to see nothing, but feel my panic get worse, so I try to run faster. I start to feel something claw at my black shirt, ripping the fabric a bit. I try harder to run, but I end up slowing down. I then begin to increasingly get more panicked the slower I get. I feel three sets of claws grab me. One set holds my legs together, another holds my hands at my sides, and the last pair force my head to look at something. Suddenly, I'm in Connors room. He's laying on his bed, for some reason wearing his normal pastel attire instead of night clothes, just staring into space, but his eyes are dull and glossed over. He slowly sits up and throws his legs over the side of his bed. I am fives to watch as he grabs a little box from his nightstand. He opens it and takes out a knife. I know what he's going to do so I start to thrash around trying t escape this torture, but to no avail. I am forced to watch as he slides the knife across his wrist. I watch as he adds 15 cuts to his arm before he gets off the bed. We are then in his bathroom. I watch as he reaches into the medicine cabinet and grabs a bottle of pain killers. Knowing what he was going to do, I start to scream for him to stop, but he can't hear me. He downs the entire bottle before going back to lay down. I try harder to escape the arms of the monsters, but once again they wont budge. I watch as his eyes shut. The claws around me suddenly let go and I run to him, but everyone I'm too late. I place my hand on his chest and my ear next to his nose to notice he isn't breathing, and he has no heartbeat. I then begin to scream and cry. I then wake up. I begin to cry. It's always so real! I picked up my phone and dialed Connors number, praying he would answer. I needed to know he that he was ok. After about 5 rings, he answers. "Hello?" He asks sleepy. I let out a sob and soon I hear him panicked voice. "Hey, hey, hey Evan what's wrong? Are you ok? Do I need to come over?" I shake my head, but soon realize he can't see me so I let out a shaky no. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asks. "Yes." "What happened?" "Oh god Connor it was so horrible," I confess. "I'm listening," he said urging me to continue. I tell him everything. From the panic all the way to the point when I wake up. While I was telling him, I didn't notice he had made his way to my house. I only realized when he was hitting my window telling me to let him in. When I did, he wrapped his arms around me. I started to sob again. "Evan," he started," I'm ok. Don't worry. I'm 100% a ok." He explains to me leading me to my bed. "But it just felt so real. I mean you've struggle with suicide and self harm before! And I never once helped you! I don't want that to happen again." I answered sadly. He looked at me guiltily before he grabbed my cheeks and forced me to look at him. "Evan, you didn't help me because I didn't want to be helped. I made sure no one knew that I was suicidal. I hid my cuts and made sure I seemed like an everyday nobody. It was never your fault that you didn't help. I mean how could you? You never knew until I got sent to rehab. It's not your fault Evan. It's mine. Ok? Please don't blame yourself. You've been so nice to me Evan. You're always there for me when I'm feeling bad. You always make sure I'm doing ok, and you are so so so so amazing. You've helped me so much and you don't even realize it. So please, don't blame yourself. Please." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and held me close. I could feel his heartbeat through his shirt. I held him tight making sure he knew that I understood. Soon, we both ended up asleep in each others arms. What would I do without him?


	5. Boyf riends (part 1)

A/N: In this, there was never the squip or anything. Also, this is pretty fucking long and a cluster fuck so if you decide not to read it I 100% understand. Also, this is going to be in 3 or 2 parts bc it's so FUCKING LONG!

 

Jeremy's P.O.V  
I woke up early this morning to pick out an outfit to wear today. Normally I would just throw something together, but today I had a plan. Today I was going to ask out my best friend, Michael Mell. Many people already assumed two things about us; we were dating or we were never going to date due to us being polar opposites. 

You see, I'm what people call a pastel. Someone who wears pastel colors, flower crowns, is soft, and all that bullshit. Michael is what people call a punk. A badass that wears black, piercings, is tough, and all that shit. I mean we do dress the part, but that's about it. I mean yeah I am kinda innocent, but I'm not like a pure sweet little angel like people assume. People also assume Michael is like satan in the flesh, but he's not. He's really kind, he just doesn't brag about doing good things. 

Anyway, I was stuck between two outfit choices. I couldn't decide if I wanted to wear a light violet crop top with a white high waisted short skirt with some knee high white socks with black little bows on them and some light purple converse, or if I wanted to wear a light pink crop top with some baby blue high waisted shorts with black knee-high socks and baby blue converse. 

I took a picture of both outfits and sent them to Christine. She was on the first people who I was comfortable enough to come out to about a.) being pan, and b.) wanting to be more pastel. That was back in 6th grade. She and I have grown really close as friends. I was interrupted from my thoughts when my phone dinged. 

Christineeeeee: I would go with the skirt and the white socks. I don't like the top tho. Don't you have like a light blue one?  
Player2: The one with clouds with it? The long sleeved crop top one?  
Christineeeeee: YES! wear that one! and wear some high heels. Dress to were when Michael sees you he faints because you're so cute!  
Player2: stooooooop  
Christineeeeee: NEVER!  
Player2: whatever. I gotta get changed. see you at school.  
Christineeeeee: Later!

 

I put my phone down and started to get dressed. I was kinda scared to wear high heels because I don't wear them often, so I'm afraid I'll trip and embarrass myself. Though if I tripped around Michael he would catch me, or he would make sure I didn't feel so embarrassed. I felt the blush on my cheeks as I thought about it. I shook those thoughts away and continued getting dressed. 

When I finished, I went to my closet and dug out my high heels. I couldn't find my black ones, so I decided to wear light blue 4 inch wedges. I also put on a blue and purple flower crown. I checked my phone to see I had 20 minutes to get to school. I grabbed my light pink jacket and backpack and headed downstairs. 

When I got downstairs, I saw my dad, in pants I might add, tying his tie. "Good morning Jeremy. What are you all dressed up for?" My dad asked while struggling with his tie. "I could ask you the same thing," I said. He tsked and finally got his tie done. "Job interview," he stated. "Gonna get a boyfriend," I said. He quickly looked at me and laughed. "I should've guessed. You only wear heels when you want to impress someone." He said walking into the kitchen. I quickly ate some toast before heading out. For once I couldn't wait to get to school or ride the bus. I don't know how long I can actually walk in these shoes. 

When I got on the bus, I got a lot of stares, wolf whistles, and gay slurs. Nothing I wasn't used to. I started texting Christine to ask her where she was because wherever she was Michael was. She said she was in the cafeteria, so that's where I headed when the bus stopped. I was nervous to see Michael's reaction. What if he thought I looked like a slut? Or if I looked bad? Knowing Michael though, even if he thought that he wouldn't say it. 

When I entered the cafeteria, I looked over and saw Christine and Michael talking to Jake, Rich, Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna. When Christine saw me, her jaw dropped and she started to repeatedly hit Michael's arm. He looked a bit angry before he looked up and saw me. He had a similar reaction to Christine except he started to blush. I made my way over there sitting right next to Michael. I didn't look up from my lap at first before Chole cleared her throat. 

I looked up at her and she smiled. "Jeremy you look so fucking cute!" Chole squealed. "Dude if I weren't dating Rich I would literally bang you right now," Jake said. "Honestly same," Rich responded. I blushed and heard Michael growl a little. "Is he getting jealous?" I thought smiling a bit. I looked at Michael smiling, and I saw his cheeks redden. "Y-you look really hot," Michael said stuttering a bit. "So why did you decide to dress up a bit today?" Chloe asked. "Are you trying to impress somebody?" Brooke asked. I blushed and gave away my answer. Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna squealed a bit, and Rich and Jake gave each other their "someone-is-so-getting-laid-tonight" look, and yes that is an actual look they give each other and this time it's directed towards me, not themselves.

"So who are you trying to impress?" Jenna asked. "Uh. W-we'll no one?" I said. They all, except for Michael and Christine, gave me a "seriously" look. Christine gave me a knowing look and Michael was looking at me, but not looking at me. He was lost in thought. Every time he gets lost in thought, he scrunches his eyebrows. 

Michael did really look like the typical punk. His hair was dyed red and black. He had some piercings on him, snake bites and a septum piercing plus a tongue piercing. He had a few tattoos. We had our matching Pac man tattoos, plus he had one of a gay pride flag, one of a blunt, and one of a half a heart with player one in it. I have the other half. He would also wear black a lot and sometimes even a leather jacket. Even though he looked all tough, he was just a little soft nerd like me. 

I turned back to the group to see a knowing look on everyone's face. "What?" I asked rather meekly. Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna then pulled out their phones and started to type. Once they finished, I found out they were texting me. 

Pinkberry: Ok so you're tooootally gay for Michael right?  
BigBaby: I mean you just made it way obvious that you like Michael.  
Knowitall: didn't you guys already know that?  
JAPANNNNNNNN: Hey look! I joined the conversation too!  
Totallyboss: So did I. Also Jeremy, you are acting gayer than Rich rn.  
JAPANNNNNNN: I'M BI BITCH!  
BigBaby: Anyway, Jeremy you should just tell Michael.  
Pinkberry: Yeah! I mean, let's be honest right now, Michael was acting pretty jealous when we found out you dressed up to impress someone.  
Totallyboss: Plus he got all flustered and blushy when he saw how adorable you looked.  
Knowitall: Plus I heard people talking about how Michael has a huge crush on you.  
Player 2: Really?  
JAPANNNNNNNN: Yup.  
Player 2: Oh

"Hey. You do realize that some of us are being excluded from the conversation right?" Michael said pulling us away from our phones. "Sorry," I said putting it up and facing him. I watched as his eyes went from mine to roaming around my body. Was he checking me out? I felt my phone vibrate and quickly looked at it. 

JAPANNNNNNNN: Dude he was literally just checking you out.  
BigBaby: It's sooooo obvious that he likes you, Jeremy.  
Totallyboss: Ask him out already!  
Pinkberry: There's nothing to worry about.  
Knowitall: As I said earlier, he already likes you. You literally have nothing to worry about. 

"Again guys," Michael said even more annoyed, some of us don't have a cell phone right now." "How did you even lose your phone?" Christine asked. "Some asshole kept saying some stupid shit so I threw it at his head as hard as I could. Apparently, that kid had a metal plate in his head because my screen shattered against his head." I started to laugh because that's such a Michael way to destroy a phone. 

"What was he saying?" Brooke asked. "Nothing important," Michael answered. "You don't just throw your phone at a kids head if he said nothing important," Rich pointed out. "I don't want to talk about it," Michael said trying to get everyone to let go of the subject. Yet, knowing our group of friends, they weren't going to let it go just yet.

"Oh come on," Jenna said gaining everyone's attention," You can't tell us you threw your phone at a kid, and just expect us to let it go without a good explanation." "Honestly Michael, don't you know us?" Jake asked. Everyone began to pester Michael to get an answer out of him. I noticed that he was getting angry, so I grabbed his hand under the table. The tension in his face disappeared and was replaced with a soft smile. I started to run circles onto his hand. Someone must have noticed because I got a text. It's was from Christine.

Christineeeeee: how adorable.  
Player 2:?  
Christineeeeee: you two holding hands under the table. Don't think I didn't notice how he looked ready to kill then, suddenly started smiling like he got a new puppy.  
Player 2: oh...  
Christineeeeee: btw, Michael is reading off your shoulder.

When I saw that text I looked up and caught him reading my texts. He immediately blushed from embarrassment from being caught. I heard Christine laugh from beside Michael and I began to laugh too. 

After our laughter died down, Chloe asked one more time what the kid said. Michael, being 100% down with us, answered. "You want to know what the kid said, he said Jeremy was just another fucking faggot that needed to be taught a lesson. They were gonna beat up Jeremy." When that was said, everyone got quiet. I was suddenly wrapped in a cloud of depression. Why can't people just accept that people are different? 

I looked at everyone to see almost all of them had a look if anger. On the other hand, Christine looked sad due to her empathic nature and Michael also looked ashamed that he blurted that out. "Alright, we need his name, age, and address so we can beat the shit out this motherfucker," Rich stated. 

"No. You guys that would only make things worse," Christine said trying to reason with everyone, "Besides you'd probably get expelled." That didn't relieve the angry looks on their faces. I then interjected, "Guys it's fine. Look Michael already took care of the guy, so it's ok." Before they could say anything, the bell for first period rang.

We all got up from our seats and headed to our classes. I had first-period trigonometry with Michael so we walked to class together. "Hey um," I started saying," thanks for sticking up for me." I was looking at the ground and blushing when I said that. He just chuckled beside me. "You know that anyone in our friend group would do the same," he said. "They wouldn't risk their phone for me," I said looking up now," I mean Jenna would probably die she didn't have her phone for more than five minutes." Michael laughed at the mention of our friend's cellphone addiction. "I guess you're right there," he said entering the trig room. 

We both took our seats in the back of the class. "So," Michael began, "why did dress up today?" I guess he doesn't believe I dressed up for someone. "I plan on asking someone out today, so I decided to dress up to impress them I guess," I answered. Michael's face quickly flashed jealousy before contorting to a fake smile. "Who's the lucky person?" He asked. I could tell he was trying to hide the jealousy in his voice, but it didn't work. Maybe he actually does like me back? 

If he does I'm faced with two choices; tease him all day or don't. Now, of course, the answer is obvious, I'm going to tease the hell out of him. "It's a surprise silly," I answered. He just looked annoyed. The late bell rang and our trig teacher, Mrs. McNamara, handed us a worksheet before sitting at her desk. 

"Well do I know them?" He asked. I smirked and answered yes. "Are they in our friend group?" I answered yes again. "Guy or girl?" "Michael that would give it away," I said doing my worksheet. He just sighed and started to work on his worksheet. About halfway through the period, I decided to tease Michael. I purposely pushed my pencil off the desk on the side where Michael was. When I went to pick it up, I bent down and gave Michael a perfect few of my ass in the short skirt. When I sat back down, I looked over to see Michael with a furious blush on his face. I smirked and finished my worksheet. 

When the bell rang to end first period, I once again bent down to put my stuff away teasing Michael again. This time, however, when I bent down to put my stuff away, Michael slapped my ass. I immediately shot up and put my hands on my ass. I was a blushing mess as  Michael laughed. "Ok so maybe I shouldn't tease Michael?" I thought to myself. "Or tease him more for payback?" I liked that option more. 

Second period was the first class of the day that I didn't have Michael in. Instead, I was in AP English with Rich and Christine. When I got into the class our teacher, Mr.Murphy-Hansen, looked me up and down. Now, Mr.Murphy-Hansen wasn't a pervert, he was actually my neighbor, but he was trying to figure out why I dressed up. See he's like an uncle to me because I've lived next door to him and his husband since forever. "So Jeremy," Mr.Murphy-Hansen said interrupting my thoughts, "why are you all dressed up? You trying to impress Michael?" Mr.Murphy-Hansen also knew that I was hella gay for Michael. "Mr.Connor please!" He just laughed as I took my seat in between rich and Christine. 

Mr.Connor told us that today we were going to work on our at home reading the whole period which actually meant he had nothing planned or, he wanted to go talk to his husband. Either way, Rich and Christine turned towards me to talk. "So how's the whole 'getting-in-Michael's-pants' situation going?" I blushed before saying, "Good." "Details!" Christine said excitedly. "Well during trig I decided to like tease him a bit so I bent down and gave him a view of my ass in this skirt." When I said that Christine's jaw dropped and rich smirked. "Tease him more," Rich said. "How?" "Send him some like really hot pictures of you and say that you 'accidentally' sent them to the wrong person. It will not only make him horny but also make him jealous."  
Rich made a good point, but the problem was that I don't have hot pictures of me. I explained that rich, but before Rich could say anything else, Christine took the matter into her own hands. "Mr.Murphy-Hansen can Jeremy, Rich, and I go see Mr.Evan in the greenhouse?" Now, I am pretty certain that Mr.Connor was listening to our whole conversation and knew what we were doing, but he has also been shipping Michael and me since forever. "Yeah, here take a pass." With that, we left.


End file.
